


Forduary

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Paranoia, Young Stan Twins, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: So I decided to join in for Forduary. Each chapter will be for one of the prompts.Week One: ChildhoodWeek Two: CollegeWeek Three: ParanoiaWeek Four: Stan O' War





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm late with this but have all the prompts written out. It's only a matter of editing them now.  
> First one is a glimpse into a happier time in the Stans childhood, filled with innocent promises.

Night had fallen and their ma thought they were asleep. They were far from it. On the lower bunk, the twins were gathered under a fort of blankets and pillows. Flashlights helped them look over books and comics, a bowl of popcorn between them. A soft giggle left Stan as he read something particularly funny. He quickly showed it to Ford, who also giggled but shook his head.

“You know that’s impossible right?” he said softly.

“Yea yea….but it’s funny….even you laughed at it!” said Stan, his voice a little louder than Ford’s.

 The other moved to shush Stan by shoving some popcorn in his mouth, giggling at the face the other made. He reached for his own mouthful, almost choking when Stan decided to jump on him. He quickly swallowed and started to laugh as the other moved to tickle along his side. Ford tried to bite his lip to prevent any loud noises but it was hard. Finally, Stan stopped, only when Ford was a squirming, panting mess.

“That….that wasn’t fair” grumbled Ford, but a smile was on his face. 

Stan just smiled and took a sip of his soda before going back to his comic. Ford watched his brother for a second, a small smile slowly forming. He love these moments with Stan, it was one of the many beloved memories they shared.  As he moved back to his book a small gasp left him as he remembered something and he scrambled out of the fort to his desk.

“Hey, Ford…whatcha doing?” came Stan’s voice. He poked his head out from the fort and watched as Ford got something from his backpack. Ford turned to look at Stan and motion him to come out.

“….it….it works better on a solid surface and bring one of the flashlights,” he said softly.

Stan nodded and climbed out of the comfort of the fort and walked over to Ford. He raised a brow as Ford moved to hide whatever he wanted to show him. He handed over the flashlight and moved to sit on the floor.

Ford took a deep breath, hoping Stan would be impressed by this. He pointed the flashlight against a clear patch of wall and moved the piece of paper in front of it. He heard Stan gasp and smiled, a wave of pride came over him.

“….since we can’t stay out on the beach at night I thought it would be fun to try to re-create the night sky for us,” he said. He looked at the wall, immediately recognizing the constellations he made.

“Oh, man Ford….this is amazing! When did you make this?!” asked Stan He could make out some constellations but that was it. He was just so proud of his little brother, he was so smart and creative!

 A small blush formed on Ford’s face at the praise. “…it was during science class when we were watching that one nature documentary. I had seen it before so I thought this would be fun to make” he explained.

Stan nodded, he barely remembered watching the film, and he was too busy reading some comic. He motion for Ford to sit next to him and together they watched the stars.

“Someday….when we’re older…we should have a sleepover on the beach….ma shouldn’t be so opposed to that then,” said Stan.        

Ford eagerly nodded, it would be fun to do that. There were remote areas on the beach that he knew weren’t patrolled or they could easily set up a tent by the cave they found. Then explore it more, see what sort of creatures lived deep in it. His excitement grew by the second and he moved to hug Stan. The flashlight and paper fell from his hands as he wrapped them around his brother.

“That would be amazing….just think of all the nocturnal creatures we’ll see…and we can observe the tides if there’s a full moon” he whispered.

Stan chuckled and nodded, moving a hand around Ford. Yeah, it would be and they’ll do it together.


	2. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is a mess after spending a few days staying up studying for a test. He finally decides to take care of himself and runs into Fiddleford.

Ford sighed as he flopped back in his chair. In front of him were notes and books about theoretical 4th dimension quantum physics. He was studying for one of the major tests for the class and he needed an ‘A’ on it. So he decided to pull all-nighters a few days before the test and right now it was the night before the test. A yawn left him and he looked at his clock, it was late and the test was tomorrow. He was hungry and felt gross when was the last time he showered?  Ford took a sniff of his shirt and wrinkled his nose, yes a shower was greatly needed. With a groan, he pulled himself away from the desk, stretching his arms before standing. He yawned as he headed for the showers, a quick cleaning before quickly changing into comfortable clothes. He normally took the time to make some effort but right now he didn’t care, he needed food now.

Thankfully his dorm was right next to the dining hall so he didn’t have to walk far. As he grew closer, the smell of food hit him and his stomach made a loud noise. A pink blush formed and he quickly looked around, thankfully he saw no one. Then he remembered the time and hurried to the hall, they would be closing soon. Thankfully he managed to get in and get some food, there were still some students hanging around so he didn’t feel too bad.

He found a secluded corner and sat down, automatically eating. His mind was a whirlwind of numbers and he let out a small noise when he ran out of food. He briefly debated on get more but a yawn settled that. With a groan, he moved to stand and headed out. Even though he was tired, he wanted to get some fresh air in his system. He hoped it would help calm his mind. As he started to walk out he was barely paying attention and the next thing he knew he ran into someone. A soft curse left both of them and Ford quickly saw that it was Fiddleford. The poor guy dropped his books and notebooks and was scrambling to pick them up. Another curse left Ford and he moved to help his friend.  

“Ahh….sorry Fidds…..didn’t see you there,” he said softly.

Fiddleford gave him a look before his frown turned into a soft smile. “That’s ok Ford….it’s good to see you out. I was getting a little worried…though ya do look a little spacey,” he said, his southern accent soft to Ford’s ears.

Ford gave him a small nod, “yeah….I’m heading back to get some sleep….just wanted to get some fresh air”.

“…mind if I join ya? I just came back from the library but a nice little walk sounds good” asked Fiddleford.

“I would love if you joined me,” said Ford.

They both smiled and started to walk down the sidewalk. It was a clear cool night, with very little wind. Ford took in a deep breath and looked up as he walked. A small smile formed as he saw the faintest of starlight amidst the college lights. That smile soon faded as memories of the past hit him. Of promises and giggles in the dark. Guilt grew in his chest and he gasped for breath, having to stop as it became too much.            

Fiddleford stopped next to him worry etched on his face. He gently moved a hand to Ford’s shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort. It helped a little and Ford found himself slowly calming down. He felt ashamed yet grateful for the help and looked over at Fiddleford. The other looked worried but Fiddleford didn’t question nor push, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. All he could do was offer a comforting hand to his friend and a smile.

“Come….let’s head back now….we could both use the sleep” Fiddleford whispered.       

Ford nodded and followed the other, knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep because of the guilt.


	3. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ford is feeling the effects of not sleeping and misses his brother.

Ford stumbled into the kitchen, scrambling to put the light on as he panted. His eyes wide and frantic as he looked around the room. He hasn’t gotten much sleep because of Bill because no matter what he did the other haunted his dreams. Taunting him about the end of the world, how he couldn’t stop it. He needed to stay awake, who knows what would happen he if he fell asleep again. No, he needed to stay up and that’s where his vast supply of coffee came in. The pot was always on, pot after pot Ford consumed.

But it wasn’t enough and the caffeine only enhanced his jitteriness and paranoia. He couldn’t leave the shack, he knew the trees were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him and the last time he went into town he swore everyone there was possess by Bill, they had his eyes. All he could do was roam the halls of the shack, constantly looking over his shoulder.

Like right now, he pressed his back against the kitchen wall as he made it over to the coffee pot. Ford was starting to feel the exhaustion creep in and he couldn’t allow that. He reached for the cup, closing his eyes for just a moment. Bill just needed that moment to get into Ford’s mind, showing him awful images and whispering ‘ _give up’_. Ford cried out, gasping for breath as he looked around the room. He thought he saw Bill’s shadow and threw the full coffee up at the wall.  

            “Like hell, I’m giving up! I’ll stop you!” he yelled at the empty room.

He stared at the spot he threw the cup, watching the liquid drip down the wall. With a groan, Ford slumped against the cabinets and fell to the floor. He pulled his legs up against him and moved his face against them. He took a deep breath and blinked as he felt tears started to form. He softly cursed as he started to cry, hating how this was affecting him. He hated Bill but worst of all he hated himself for falling for the demon. Ford sobbed on the kitchen floor, wishing for this to be over, wishing that Bill would kill him. But most of all he was wishing for his brother to come to save him, to help him fix this mess.


	4. Stan O' War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weridmagedon Stan and Ford finally fulfill their lifelong dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for forduary! I had so much fun doing these~

With the apocalypse behind them, Ford was able to fulfill his promise to Stan. They bought a boat and were currently docked in Miami. Stan fitted right in, enjoying all the clubs, restaurants, and the ladies. Ford tagged along to make sure his brother didn’t do anything stupid. After paying their tab at a bar and saying bye to Stan’s lady friends they headed out. The night was too nice to go back to the boat so they headed to the beach. With their shoes in hand, both Stan’s walked along the shore enjoying the warm water against their feet.

Ford couldn’t help but watch his brother, a small smile forming as he took the other in. He had almost lost him, almost lost the younger twins too. It still ached, still woke him up at night. But Stan was here, safe and alive and for that, he was forever grateful. He was lost in thought that he didn’t notice that Stan moved a little. Ford only saw the smirk and yelped as water drenched his pants. He stared at Stan before breaking out in a laugh, the other joining him. Ford moved to kick some water back at Stan, getting the other in the back of the legs.

Stan cried out before turning around. His smirk deepens and he dropped his shoes. Ford did the same and they looked at each other for a few seconds before moving. In a flash they were splashing each other with water, eventually getting soaked. They slowly stopped, both gasping for breath and laughing. They both looked ridiculous, all wet with some sand on their pants. But they were happy, especially Ford. He hasn’t been this happy for a good while and he was incredibly happy to share this with Stan.

He moved to sit, not minding getting more sand on him. Stan sat next to him and they both looked out at the ocean. It was a clear night, the moon was rising, reflecting off of the water. Stars twinkled against the black sky, reminding Ford of that night many years. He turned to look at Stan, a soft smile appearing.

            “Hey…..how about tomorrow we get some sleeping bags and find a quiet place on the beach. I’m sure there’s a spot by the docks we can use to camp out there” he said.

Stan looked at him like he was crazy at first but then realization hit. A small gasp left him and he nodded.

            “You….you remembered that?” he said softly like he was afraid this was some joke.

            “Of course…..it’s one of my biggest regrets…..not spending more time with you,” said Ford.

Stan nodded again, blinking back tears. He stood up, looking away for a moment to wipe away the tears before looking back at Ford.

            “Then let’s do it. I’m sure there are sleeping bags at the boat we can use. Speaking of sleeping…lets head back….I’m getting cold from the wet clothes” said Stan. He reached to help Ford up and wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder. They both chuckled as they headed back, hearts a little lighter.


End file.
